


Nectar Sweet

by walking_travesty



Series: Honey and the Bee [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Negotiations, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Sub Louis, Subspace, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>But you see, the thing is though, Liam couldn’t stop thinking about that night.</i><br/>-<br/>Or, a story in which Liam and Louis enter a daddy/lb relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a part 2 in the comments of Sweet like Honey and after giving it some thought, I finally said, "Why the hell not?"  
> Enjoy!

But you see, the thing is though, Liam couldn’t stop thinking about that night. He couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Louis was and how willing he was for Liam. It stirred up something inside of him, and he thought for a brief moment that maybe he was just into this now; into being dominant and telling people what to do. But there was more to it than that, wasn’t it? He not only liked to have control, but he also liked taking care of Louis. He liked knowing that he satisfied Louis in a way that no one had ever done before, he would be lying to himself if he said otherwise. But that was also the other side to this dilemma; he liked doing this with Louis and only Louis. He tried thinking of himself in a similar situation, but with different people involved. It all felt wrong and it made his skin crawl to even think about touching someone else's skin. He grabs at the fabric of his jeans, thinking of how hot and soft Louis’ skin was after he’d spanked him. It made a new feeling blossom in his chest, one that he couldn’t quite name. The thought of having Louis like that again; pliant and writhing in his lap with tears tracking down his face made Liam so unbelievingly turned on. This situation was mad, this whole idea was _insane_. 

“Li? You there?” Niall pouts, waving a hand over his face. Liam snaps out of his thoughts, cheeks going red as he tries to focus on the situation at hand. He nods his head softly, taking a sip from his tea that was more or less lukewarm. 

The boys decided on going out to dinner together, one of the many things they planned on doing before tour officially ended. It was sort of chaotic when they decided to go out, and it was made worse when the went out together, but nonetheless they figured that they deserved a night out together because who knew how long it’d be before they could get the chance to after tour ended. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Liam chuckled airily, trying to feign slight embarrassment, “What were you saying?” Niall rolls his eyes, but from the smirk on his face, Liam knew there was no malice there. 

“I was just asking what you think you’d might be getting into during break?” Niall asks, giving Liam an encouraging smile. Niall was always so blissfully happy, even on his bad days. Liam was going to miss that the most about Niall. Liam hums to himself, eyes scanning around aimlessly as he tries to think. His eyes do eventually fall onto Louis across the table. He makes himself look away before it got too weird.He loses his train of thought all over again once he sees Louis though, every time he blinks, he sees images of Louis on his knees, his mouth stretched so beautifully around the tip of his cock. 

He coughs into his fist abruptly, nearly gasping for air as he tries to get the image out of his head. He gives Harry a reassuring smile when he puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder. He needed to get a grip. 

“Y’alright, mate?” Harry asks lowly, his curls falling prettily over his shoulders. Liam nods his head, huffing out a laugh. Liam shrugs his shoulders, turning towards Niall. 

“I don’t really know yet; relax probably?” Liam says lamely. Niall laughs and Harry immediately goes into a detailed list of things he was going to do during break. Liam tries to listen, he really does, but his eyes do wander over to the other side of the table again. 

Louis had been pretty quiet for most of the night, which was definitely not at all like him. He was usually the life of the party; always smiling and laughing and getting into trouble. He was the one to lead the conversation, but right now, he was being very introverted. Liam raises an eyebrow at him once he’s caught his attention. Louis gives him a small smile, shrugging his thin shoulders. That just made Liam frown even more. He mouths out the word ‘later’ which has Louis squirming in his seat. He averts his eyes, smiling when Niall turns to chat with him, smiling the best he could as he did so. Liam leans back in his chair, nearly zoning out again when Harry leans over to him. 

“Lou’s acting strange tonight,” Harry whispers softly to him. Liam hums in agreement, chancing another look over to Louis, “I’m kind of worried.” 

Liam shrugs his shoulders, offering a small smile to Harry, “It’s probably nothing,” Liam replies, though he didn’t quite believe it himself, “He gets like that sometimes.” Harry snorts, giving Liam a sad smile. 

“I wouldn’t really know,” Harry says, pouting slightly. Liam frowns at the comment, giving Harry a curious look. 

“Are you two still not -” 

“You already know the answer to that,” Harry replies before he could finish, “Nothing’s been normal between us for a while now.” Liam cringes inwardly, putting his hand on Harry’s knee without a thought. 

Liam doesn’t know everything about what happened between Harry and Louis, and neither of the boys ever mentioned it. All Liam knew was that they were closer to each other than anyone in the band and crew, and then they weren’t. 

“It’s been _years_ , Harry,” Liam breathes, his chest aching for the other boy. He knew how much Harry was hurting from this, he knew how hard it was for him to lose his best friend like that. “This happened before Zayn even left for Christ’s sake.” Liam breathes, his thumb rubbing against the skin tight fabric of Harry’s jeans, “You’ll have to tell me what happened.” Harry makes a noise, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Maybe,” Harry murmurs, sighing to himself, “But you should ask him, you’re closer to him than any of us now.” Harry says, though Liam can sense a hint of jealousy in his tone. Liam blushes at the statement. 

Sometimes, he felt bad for what happened between the two of them, though he knows that it had nothing to do with him. He didn’t intentionally mean to be this close to Louis, but things just sort of happened. As the years went by, the further Harry and Louis became, the closer he and Liam were. When Zayn left, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back and before he knew it, Louis and him were practically inseparable; living in each other’s pocket. He feels something close to pride at thinking about that; of how much love he had for him. A new feeling forms in his chest when he starts thinking about the love he has for him, the yearning to make Louis as happy as possible. For a quick moment, he entertained the thought of actually being _in_ love with Louis, especially after recent events. Liam’s breathing changed when he started to think about it and he tried to stop; thinking about stuff like that lead to very bad feelings that Liam wasn’t prepared to deal with quite yet. 

“I’ll ask him when we get back to the hotel,” Liam says firmly, squeezing Harry’s thigh softly. Harry nods once, turning back to his nearly finished dish that Liam was pretty sure was cold by now. 

\--

The car ride back to the hotel was no different than dinner. As usual now, Harry and Niall share a car while Liam and Louis share the other. Liam wouldn’t say that the silence was awkward, but it was definitely noticeable and slightly uncomfortable. Liam clears his throat, trying to not look in Louis’ direction. He didn’t know what was happening, but it was starting to really worry him. Liam puts away his phone, finally looking over to his left. Louis was staring out of the window, his fingers playing with the end of his shirt. Liam knows that it’s a nervous habit of Louis’, and that makes his concern grow even more. 

“Hey,” He says softly, reaching over to place his hand Louis’ knee. Louis startles, his body going rigid. He looks down at the hand, his eyes lifting to meet Liam’s. 

“Hi,” Louis breathes out in return, his body relaxing again. Liam tries to give him a smile, but it feels more like a grimace. 

“Are you okay?” Liam asks, his hand lifting to press against the side of his face. Louis closes his eyes, sighing softly. He practically melts into Liam’s palm, leaning more into the touch. Liam licks his lips, his thumb caressing Louis’ cheek. Louis shrugs his shoulders softly, opening his eyes a bit. 

“I don’t know,” He says quietly, his voice sounding far off. Liam immediately knows where he’s heard that tone before and it sends a chill down his spine. He pulls his hand away and instead grabs for Louis’ hand. He gives it a squeeze, leaning over to Louis. 

“Come to my room when we get back to the hotel,” Liam whispers into his ear. Louis shudders but nods, his eyes darting towards Liam’s mouth. Before Liam could tell himself otherwise, he presses a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips. 

\--

Liam is having a silent meltdown waiting for Louis. He paces back and forth across his room, hands in his hair. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? He didn’t know what Louis and him were anymore? Friends? Lovers? That night in the studio made something shift between them, and he didn’t know if it was good or bad. 

There’s a knock on the door. 

Liam stops in his tracks, heaving in a big breath. He exhales as he makes his way across the room. He opens the door and stands to the side wordlessly. Louis gives him a curious look as he steps inside, his arms wrapping around himself. He sits on the edge of Liam’s bed, looking a little uncomfortable. Liam closes the door behind him, locking it before he turns. He stands there, hands shoved into his pockets as he tries to formulate some sort of plan. 

“We need to talk,” Louis says out loud, breaking the silence between them. Liam breathes out a sigh of relief, nodding his head. Louis pats the spot next to him, beckoning Liam over to the bed. Liam sits beside Louis, careful not to touch him. He raises an eyebrow at Louis, waiting for him to continue. 

“You can talk to me about anything -” 

“It wasn’t enough,” Louis blurts out, making Liam stop mid-sentence. Liam frowns, tilting his head. Louis doesn’t elaborate further, his eyes casting down to the ground. 

“What wasn’t enough?” Liam asks softly, his fingers urging to reach out and touch. Louis lifts his shoulders limply, sighing deeply. The two stay quiet for a few moments, Liam making sure not to disrupt whatever this was. 

“That night, when we…” Louis trails off, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, “It wasn’t enough for me. I thought that if...if I could convince you to do that to me, that it’d be enough and I could move on,” Louis pauses, putting his face in his hands, “But I can’t stop thinking about it, Liam.” He breathes out, “I can’t stop thinking about you,” Louis whispers out, groaning as he falls onto his back. 

“What if I told you that I can’t stop thinking about it either?” Liam says carefully, putting a hand on Louis’ thigh. He immediately tenses up, not bothering to move from his spot. 

“What?” Louis breathes, his voice sounding almost like a whine. He eventually sits up, gulping when he looks down at Liam’s hand. Liam gives him a heated look, licking his lips subconsciously. 

“Lou, it’s all I’ve been thinking about,” Liam says, shaking his head, “Every time I close my eyes I see,” Liam squeezes Louis’ thigh, his words trailing off. Louis looks off into space, closing his eyes. 

“What do you see?” Louis says quietly, his voice having that far away tone to it again. Liam scoots closer to Louis without a second thought, the hand on his thigh sliding up until it can grip Louis’ hip. Louis sways in Liam’s grasp, his teeth sinking so prettily into his bottom lip. Liam looks between his lips and the open expression on his face, his stomach tightening at the memory of Louis from that night. 

“I see you,” Liam breathes slowly, leaning over to press his lips to the shell of Louis’ ear, “On your knees for me; ready to take anything I’m willing to give you.” The words have Louis shivering involuntarily, his hands balling into fists in his lap. 

“Yeah?” Louis asks tightly, his voice almost a whisper. He leans more into Liam’s side, holding back a moan as Liam starts to kiss down the side of his neck. Liam works his was down slowly, pulling down the neck of his shirt so he could nip at Louis’ collarbone. Louis does whine at that; a high pitched noise falling from his lips. 

Liam is busy leaving a lovebite on Louis’ shoulder when he hears it. Every hair on Liam’s body stands up; the air rushing out of his lungs. Louis is panting shallowly, his eyes still closed. Liam raises his head, pressing his forehead to Louis’ temple. 

“What did you call me?” Liam asks roughly, trying to keep his voice from shaking too much. Louis mewls, gulping audibly. 

“Daddy,” Louis whines again, shuddering once he says it. Liam doesn’t know what to do, his brain completely shutting down. The only thing that really comes to mind is to kiss him. He grabs Louis by the chin, turning his face until their lips could meet. Liam tugs at Louis’ lip with his teeth, loving the way Louis moans from it. 

“Is that what you want? You want me to be your Daddy?” Liam groans, his grip on Louis’ waist tightening. Louis doesn’t say anything in return, mouthing lazily at Liam’s mouth before his lips slide down his jaw and to his neck. Liam pulls at the hem of Louis’ shirt; the tips of his fingers skating across the skin of Louis’ lower back. Louis jumps at the contact; tucking his face into the crook of Liam’s neck. He whispers something, his words mumbled by the fabric of Liam’s shirt. “What was that, baby?” Liam asks, pulling Louis away from him. Louis looks drowsy even though Liam knows that isn’t the case; his eyes unfocused and his cheeks rosy and perfect. 

“Yes,” Louis says again, looking Liam directly in the eye. Liam freezes in his place, that same feeling from dinner coming up again. He nods his head once, taking a shuddering breath. 

“Okay, where do we start?” 

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He wants to please Louis, there’s no question in that, but can he be enough? Can he be what Louis needs?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been gone for 6 months, hopefully this makes up for it?  
> enjoy.

**2;**

 

Admittedly, they didn’t do much talking the night before and Liam kind of regrets it. He tried to focus, he really did, but the way Louis was moaning and pleading for Liam to touch him drove him absolutely crazy. He wakes up the next morning feeling the best he’s ever felt, but when he looks over to his right, his heart deflates a little. 

Louis wasn’t there. 

Liam furrows his brows, knowing that Louis was fast asleep beside him before he went to bed last night. He looks around the room and becomes even more confused when he sees that Louis’ clothes are gone too. 

He must've left after Liam went to sleep. 

Liam groans pitifully in the back of his throat, throwing an arm over his eyes. He immediately starts thinking about Louis and the way he came so prettily around the fingers Liam managed to wriggle inside of him. Liam groans for a different reason at that image, his other hand sliding down the plain of his stomach on their own accord. 

“Fuck,” Liam breathes, rolling onto his side. He lifts his head, scowling at the door to his room. He looks over to the nightstand, having a fleeting thought of calling up to Louis’ room when he notices a note propped up on the base of the lamp. Liam grabs for it, opening it and immediately recognizing the handwriting. 

_I’m sorry I couldn’t stay, I just need time to think and so do you._

_We’ll talk later, I promise._

_\--- Lou_

 

And as if on cue, Liam gets a text from Louis. 

Reading material to help you think. 

Liam looks further into the text and realizes that they’re all links to porn. He shifts in his spot, shaking his head in disbelief. He throws his phone off to the side, lying back in his spot. He closes his eyes, trying to figure out exactly what to do in this situation. He wants to please Louis, there’s no question in that, but can he be enough? Can he be what Louis needs? The thought of ever hurting Louis makes his stomach turn and his throat tighten; he just wants to do right by him. 

After a while of lying in bed, his thoughts overlapping each other in his head, he remembers the text message. He sits up, reaching for his phone. He notices that his hand starts shaking once he starts looking over the text message again. He spends the next two minutes just staring down at his phone, trying to decide if he should actually watch the videos. 

“What are you doing to me?” He says out loud, sighing as he finally clicks onto the first link. He’s immediately brought to a familiar page (he won’t lie; he’s watched gay porn in the past). As the video plays, he sees two men, one on their knees on the ground in front of the other. The one standing up was fully dressed, his arms crossed over his chest as he looks down at the other. The boy on the ground looks much younger than the other; his eyes wide and clear, his sandy blonde hair lying softly on the side of his face. He was only in his boxers, his narrow chest bare and his arms clasped behind his back. 

“ _Have you been a good boy?_ ” The older man says, his tone stern. The younger boy shakes his head, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Liam swears he stops breathing for a second, his cock stirring in his pants with interest. The older man suddenly reaches out, grabbing onto the younger boy by the hair. He drags him forward until his face is pressed against the front of his jeans. The younger boy gasps, and then he says it. 

“ _Daddy_ ” 

If Liam wasn’t hard before, he was definitely hard now. He groans underneath his breath, his eyes glued to his screen as he watches on. The video progresses with the younger boy sucking the older one off, his arms still clasped behind his back. The video ends with the older man eating out the younger one. The boy comes whining the word, ‘Daddy’ and Liam nearly loses it. 

The rest of the videos are along the same line, all of them including a Daddy and a Little Boy. There was spanking in one of them; that one was Liam’s favorite. He blushes when in the third video, the little boy is blindfolded and tied up with a ball gag between his teeth. Liam ends up coming from that particular one. 

Liam falls onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling, “What am I doing?” He groans out loud again. He continues to lie there, calming down from his orgasm as he tries to sort out his thoughts. Overall, what Louis wanted was something that Liam definitely would be interested in trying. He starts thinking of all the ways he could train Louis into doing whatever he pleased. He thought of all the ways he could have him begging for him and everything he was willing to give him. His mind continues to wander off until he realizes that the boys will be expecting him for breakfast soon. With a satisfied sigh, he rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom. 

= 

After a shower and a pep talk, Liam goes downstairs to get breakfast. The banquet hall is empty when he arrives, the chairs at their regular table vacant. Except for one spot.  
Liam’s heart clenches when he sees the figure sitting by the window, limbs basked in golden sunlight. Liam clears his throat awkwardly, his hands clasping together behind his back. Louis turns his head slightly, his eyes unreadable. Liam gives him a small, uneasy smile, taking tentative steps towards the table. Louis returns the smile, the action crooked and not at all right. It makes an uneasy feeling form in the pit of stomach as he slides into the chair beside him. They remain silent, the lack of noise unnerving and displeasing to Liam’s ears. He missed morning Louis. He missed the sleep mussed hair and the tired but kind eyes; he missed the way that despite how groggy he felt, Louis would always find a way to pester one of the boys. He missed the soft voice he’d get when talking about his dreams; how warm his skin was when he leaned against him, tea in hand. He missed Louis; his missed how they used to be. He hoped that by doing this, he could have that again. 

“You’re up early,” Liam comments softly, smiling once he says it. Louis doesn’t even look in his direction, his hands fidgeting with an empty sugar packet. 

“It’s almost 11, I wouldn’t call that early, Li,” Louis snips, his tone is so unlike him. Liam is wounded by the comment, his anxiety taking over. He doesn’t know what to do, he feels helpless. He feels like if he even breathes, it’ll makes things worse. With a sigh, Louis sags in his chair. He looks over to Liam, his eyes saying sorry before his mouth does, “I didn’t mean to say it like that.” 

“Where are the others?” Liam says, choosing not to acknowledge what just happened. Louis seems to understand, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Niall said something about breakfast on the beach and Harry obliged. I’d rather not have sand in my eggs so I passed,” Louis says, a hint of a smile forming on the corners of his lips. Liam laughs softly at that, his heart lifting. Louis gives him a shy smile, ducking his head. He takes a sip of his tea. 

“I looked at the videos,” Liam says before he can stop himself. Louis nearly spits out his drink, setting down his cup abruptly. His eyes go wild, looking around to make sure that no one was around. He looks down at the table, almost like he could burn clean through it. He looks up suddenly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Liam’s attention is drawn to his mouth immediately, his fingers flexing on their own accord. 

“And?” Louis breathes softly, his fingers tapping against the tabletop. Liam slides his hand over Louis’, grasping it tenderly. 

“And...I like what I saw,” Liam breathes out, his tongue coming out to lick over his lips. Louis follows that action with his eyes, a look Liam is all too familiar with forming there. 

“Yeah?” Louis says softly, leaning forward without meaning to. Liam leans forward too, the hand on Louis’ hand moving to brush a strand of Louis’ hair behind his ear. The actions makes Louis shiver involuntarily, his eyes fluttering shut. Liam can’t help but leaning over more, his nose brushing against the side of Louis’ neck. He licks over the lovebite he left the night previous, his hand snaking its way to the back of Louis’ head. 

“Yeah, pretty boy,” Liam whispers faintly, kissing Louis’ jawline. The petname makes Louis go slack all together, his mouth hanging open; his breaths labored. 

“Li-Liam,” Louis gulps softly, moaning when Liam grabs him by the hair. Liam presses a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips, teeth grazing against his chin. 

“That’s not my name, pretty boy,” Liam says again, tightening his grip on Louis’ hair. Louis whimpers, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. He fidgets in his chair, his hands clasping and unclasping in his lap, “What’s my name, baby?” 

“Daddy,” Louis whispers, his voice soft and raspy. The word makes Liam groan lowly, his other hand creeping down to rest on Louis’ knee. 

“Look at me when you say it, pretty boy,” Liam growls, tugging on his hair while grabbing his chin with his other hand. Louis’ eyes snap open at the demand, his eyes bright and beautiful and docile. Liam drags his thumb across Louis’ lower lip, groaning when Louis sucks it into his mouth without question. He groans softly, his eyes fluttering shut. Liam pulls his hand away, replacing it with his mouth. He presses hard and hot into his mouth, licking and biting and taking anything he could get. Louis goes along with it, whimpering as Liam tugs at his hair almost painfully. Louis tries to grab for Liam’s arms, his waist, something of his to hold on to, but Liam blocks it. He pulls both of his hands down into his lap, holding onto his thin wrists tightly as he kisses him with a brutal intensity. He feels high off of the feeling; off of the way Louis’ lips feel against his. He loves this new found control he has over Louis, how much Louis begs for him. 

“Fuck me,” Louis groans against his lips, moaning even more when Liam’s grip on his wrists tighten. Liam pulls away, resting his forehead against Louis’. Louis whines lowly, leaning forward to press soft kisses against Liam’s cheeks, mouth, and chin, “Please, Daddy.” 

Liam grabs him by the chin again, his heart beating against his chest. He waits until Louis looks him in the eye, his lips bright red and swollen, to reply. 

“Do you think you deserve my cock, pretty boy?” Liam groans, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis looks absolutely heart broken, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink, “Do you deserve to come?” 

“I-I’ll be good, I promise,” Louis sighs, his eyes wandering off to a random spot in the room. Liam grips his thigh with the other hand, giving it a firm squeeze to bring Louis’ attention back. 

“Something on your mind?” Liam asks, smiling when Louis keens, “Tell me.” 

Louis looks off again, his eyelashes fanning softly across the apples of his cheeks. 

“I was thinking about you, sir,” Louis moans, “fucking me until I scream,” Louis breathes, shuddering at the thought. Liam groans with the thought, his cock aching in his pants. Liam has to close his eyes for a long moment, attempting to calm himself down. He looks up at Louis again, his cock throbbing at the thought of being inside him. 

“You want my cock inside of you, pretty boy? You want me to fuck you right into the mattress, don’t you?” Liam says, his hand sliding up Louis’ thigh. Louis fidgets in his seat, nodding his head softly. 

“I want you to use me, Daddy,” Louis mumbles, leaning forward to press sloppy kisses all over Liam’s neck, one of his hand sliding over Liam’s erection. 

“Come with me, baby,” Liam huffs, standing up. He pulls Louis up by the elbow, grabbing for his wrist once he’s out of the chair. They hastily walk to the elevators, Liam being a little too aggressive as he punched in the number for their floor once they’re inside. Louis can’t keep still, his foot tapping against the floor, and his hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. 

“Daddy?” Louis breathes next to him. Liam has to stop his knees from buckling at the name, he tightens his grip his wrist, looking over to him. 

“Yes, pretty boy?” He says, caressing his cheek. Louis whimpers at the attention, his fidgeting getting worse. 

“Can I suck your cock? Please, Daddy?” Louis whines, his voice sounding dreamy. Before Liam could answer, Louis drops to his knees. He looks up at Liam pleadingly and Liam nearly loses it. He looks up at the ceiling, trying to gain some sort of will to say no. He looks back down at Louis, his gaze so intense it could probably cut glass. He runs his fingers through Louis’ wispy brown hair, laughing when Louis starts to pout. 

“Not in here, baby. We don’t have time,” Liam coos softly, pushing the hair out of Louis’ eyes. Louis whines at that, his forehead resting on Liam’s thigh. By the time he looks back up, the elevator doors have opened. Liam hastily pulls Louis up, lightly pushing Louis forward and out of the elevator. Louis stumbles slightly, catching himself on Liam’s arm. Liam wraps a protective arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him down the hall until they stop in front of the door to his room. He all but shoves his key card into the door, pulling Louis inside with him. He closes the door and puts on both locks before he turns to look at Louis. Louis looks like he’s close to losing it; eyes glazed over and his lips tender and pink. But most obvious of all, he can’t keep still. HIs foot is tapping on the ground almost anxiously, his hands clenched in fists by his sides. Liam crowds up against him, pushing him back until Louis falls onto the bed. He crawls on top of him, holding Louis’ wrists with one hand above his head, his other hand grabbing onto Louis’ chin. Louis goes rigid, his breathing shallow and his eyes closed. Liam leans down to nose against Louis’ sharp cheekbone, kissing it a few times. 

“We’re going to have to teach you how to stay still, baby boy,” Liam whispers against his ear, teething at the lobe. Louis cries out once, his hips jerking up without him meaning to. Liam smiles down at him, pressing his cock against Louis’ thigh. They both moan at the same time, Louis being the first one to move. Liam suddenly raises his hips up, clicking his tongue at Louis, “You want my cock? You have to be still, lovely.” Louis whines again, high in his throat, his breathing getting labored again. 

“I don’t think I can, I-I want it so-” 

Liam cuts him off by flipping him over, his face buried into the sheets. He holds onto Louis’ wrists, his other hand steadying his hips. He presses his cock up against his bum, rutting slowly just to see how Louis would react. Louis goes slack again, a long drawn out whine coming from his lips. Liam can tell when Louis wants to arch into it but tells himself not to, his hips jerking back and then stopping abruptly all together it. 

It was the hottest thing Liam had ever seen. 

He legs go of Louis’ wrists, instead, he grabs for his hair. He tugs on it until Louis arches his back and Liam can lean down to whisper in his ear, “Stay still and Daddy will give you a treat, okay?” He says, kissing Louis’ neck. Louis nods wordlessly, his eyes still closed. Liam lets go of his hair, his hands sliding down Louis’ sides until he can get to the waist of Louis’ sweatpants. Louis jerks suddenly, his body going rigid again as soon as he does it. Liam smirks, pulling the sweatpants, along with Louis’ underpants, down and off of Louis’ legs. Liam grabs onto Louis’ bum, massaging it in his hands. Louis moans softly at that, his body lightly trembling. 

“Relax, Daddy’s gonna’ take care of you,” Liam hums under his breath, his thumb dipping in between his cheeks. He teases Louis’ hole with the pad of his finger, rubbing it softly. Louis jerks hard at that, emitting a choked-off moan. 

“Fuck,” Louis hisses, his hands clawing into the sheets. Liam leans down suddenly, replacing his thumb with his tongue. He licks a stripe over his hole, licking around the rim and dipping the tip of his tongue in ever so lightly. Louis pants heavily, moaning and groaning but not moving. Liam smiles when he realizes this, his tongue lapping at his hole. He presses his tongue further in, moaning when Louis clenches around him. He steadily fucks him with his tongue, swirling it around the rim, before dipping past it. Louis is moaning steadily now, his hands gripping the bedsheets and his back arched almost painfully. Liam removes his mouth, licking his lips as he presses his index against Louis’ hole. Louis jerks again, his hole clenching as Liam pushes it through. 

“I know how much to love my fingers, pretty boy,” Liam comments softly, bending it once it’s in. Louis nods numbly, the side of his face smushed into the bedsheets. His mouth hanging open as Liam gains a rhythm, slowly pulling and pushing his finger in and out of him. 

“More,” Louis groans softly, his face rolling into the bed again. Liam presses a second finger in without hesitation, picking up the speed. He scissors his fingers apart, loving the way Louis whines and tries so hard not to move. He fucks him thoroughly, making sure his fingers press into that spot inside of him that makes him see stars. Louis is trembling even more now, his body taut like a bow string. He cries out when Liam adds a third finger, his hips moving in small little circles against Liam’s hand. Liam grabs onto his waist, pressing him down against the bed. 

“You were doing so well, don’t make me have to stop, pretty boy,” Liam warns, nipping at his bum for emphasis. Louis whines at the mention of stopping, his thighs trembling. Liam rocks his cock against Louis’ thigh, timing his thrusts with his fingers. He groans again at the way Louis clenches around him and the way his muffled cries sound; he could come just from that if he was honest. 

“I-I can’t, I’m going to,” Louis groans, biting his lip hard, “Can I come, Daddy?” Louis pants, backing arching further. Liam considers it, his finger shoving into him particularly hard at the thought, but he didn’t want him to come just from his fingers. 

“But I want you to come on my cock, pretty boy,” Liam hums, slowing his rhythm until his fingers slip out of him all together. Louis makes a devastated noise, his body drooping. Liam laughs, giving Louis’ bum a quick spank before he gets up. He walks over to his suitcase in the corner, throwing clothes out and turning over containers until he found a condom and a travel sized packet of lube. He stands at the edge of the bed and grabs both of Louis’ legs. He drags him down until his feet are planted on the ground. He pulls both of Louis’ arms down so that they were clasped together behind his back, Liam murmuring a soft “don’t move your arms” as he spreads his legs apart. He reaches for the button of his jeans, sighing once they were unbuttoned and unzipped. He reached down to wrap a hand around his dick, moaning involuntarily. 

“Daddy,” Louis moans pitifully, his hips surging forward on their own accord. Liam keeps his hip steady with one hand, his nails digging into the skin there. 

“Don’t you worry, Daddy’s gonna’ make you so full, baby,” Liam comments, tearing open the condom packet. Louis moans wordlessly, his hands clenching into fists. He rolls the condom down his cock, smearing a generous amount of lube on his cock and across Louis’ hole. “Are you ready for me, pretty boy?” Liam asks lowly, not waiting for a response as he slowly starts to press into Louis’ hole. Louis is silent, his panting the only indication that he feels anything at all. Liam has to close his eyes, the warm, tight feeling of being inside of Louis almost too much to bear. He slides in with little resistance, Louis’ hole clenching every now and then. His eyes nearly roll into the back of his head once he’s completely in. 

“S-So full...so fucking good,” Louis mumbles to himself, his nails digging into each of his wrists. Liam stays still for a few moments, adjusting to the feeling. He gives an experimental thrust, groaning under his breath at the spike of pleasure that ran through his system. 

“You’re going to be good for me, right?” Liam breathes, reaching out to grab Louis by the hair. He tugs lightly, waiting for Louis to respond. Louis gives an incoherent grunt, his cheek red and tear-stained. Liam pulls out almost all the way, his other hand grabbing Louis by the hip. When he snaps back inside of him, he tugs on his hair hard and it makes Louis absolutely lose it. 

“Fuck me just like this, Daddy. Please don’t stop,” Louis grunts, his hips pushing back to meet his thrusts. Liam feels erratic, he feels volatile; the pleasure he feels almost too much to handle. He keeps a firm hand on Louis’ hip to keep him still, his nails digging in hard enough that he knows that there will be a bruise there later. Louis is a babbling, incoherent mess; his nails scratching into his palms and his cries muffled by the hand that Liam placed over his mouth. Liam feels like his heart is going to burst out his chest, a familiar feeling forming in his lower stomach. 

“You’re being so good for me, pretty boy. So gorgeous for me like this,” Liam moans, burying his cock deep inside of him. Louis all but screams, his breaths coming out in short puffs. He screws his eyes shut, his eyebrows knitted together. Liam grabs for Louis’ hair again, tugging at it until he could lean forward to press his lips into the side of his neck.

“I need to come, I want to come on your cock, Daddy,” Louis sobs, biting his swollen lower lip, “Can I please come? Please, Daddy.” Liam emits a low grunt, pushing Louis back down on the bed as he pounds into him harder. 

“You can come now, princess,” Liam groans, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. Louis cries out, his hole clenching so tight that it’s almost painful. His body goes slack all at once and Liam doesn’t hesitate to fuck harder. Louis is mewling and trembling from oversensitivity by the time that LIam comes so hard, he nearly blacks out. He sighs heavily, draping himself over Louis’ back. He leaves soft, chaste kisses over Louis’ sweat slicked shoulders and neck. Louis is silent, his breathing still erratic. 

“Thank you,” Louis says in a hushed tone, voice raw and warm. Liam presses a kiss into Louis’ soft hair before he slowly stands up, his body feeling boneless. He slowly pulls out of Louis, cringing at the way Louis groans in discomfort. 

“I’ll go get a wash cloth,” Liam says, but before he can move towards the bathroom, Louis speaks. 

“Don’t go, I like being dirty,” Louis calls, his voice faint. Liam sighs to himself, shaking his head at the boy. He pulls Louis up the bed until he can get him under the covers before joining him. He wraps an around Louis’ waist, pulling him to his chest. He breathes in the scent of Louis’ hair, still smelling lightly of vanilla and lavender. Louis yawns softly, nuzzling into his pillow as he hums to himself.  
“That was amazing,” Louis says after a while, already sounding half asleep. Liam hums in agreement, pressing a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck. 

“I’ve never had anything like it,” Liam replies lowly, intertwining their legs together. They stay silent for a few more moments, Liam concentrating on the beat of Louis’ heart. 

“I wanna’ do that again,” Louis mumbles quietly, almost like he didn’t want Liam to hear him at all. Louis’ breathing evens out after that and Liam falls asleep feeling better than he’s ever felt. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a super long time since I updated, life just ends up getting in the way, but I finally found time to write! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and supporting this story <3333  
> Comments are always welcomed because I love to hear feedback, Kudos are much appreciated x 
> 
> Tumblr: [oh-no-lewis](http://www.oh-no-lewis.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hopefully it will not be another 6 months before I update xxx


End file.
